max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Makino
Makino, a.k.a Lord Makino, is a villain from the Max Steel (2013 TV Series) and the creator of Ultralinks. Makino is the deadliest villain Max Steel has ever faced. A techno-organic life form from the stars, he is father and God to all Ultralinks. Makino is the most dangerous being in the universe and wants to take it over by absorbing every planet. Makino first appeared in Earth Under Siege Part Two and is voiced by Michael Dobson. History Years ago, a scientist was working in floating technology, and created Makino, which was the most perfect and powerful creation of him, mainly created to help him in his mission of absorbing and expanding. Makino started to absorb everything in his way, and took the control of his creator, later destroying (or absorbing) his helper. He later converted himself into the galaxy's most dangerous alien, responsible for destroying and absorbing many planets with his Ultralinks and Alphalink, and creating an ideal: For the glory of Makino. When an Ultralink named Steel betrayed Makino, he converted himself into an iminent danger to his whole species, since he defended Earth and his population, alongside with Maxwell McGrath (before, Jim McGrath). After 16 years, Makino launches an attack of Ultralink in Earth, but the invasion is stopped by Max and Steel, making Makino angry, mainly by his betrayal. However, Makino appeared as an hologram in the most part of the series, although that he came on Earth in four episodes of Season 2. In Season 2, Makino advances with his plan, sending Ultralinks to his allies on Earth, including Miles Dread, or even new and improved ones, the Metal Elementor. However, when they were all defeated by Max Steel, Makino takes the choice of defeating Max Steel by himself, bringing the Alphalink through a portal, and launching a massive attack of his troops in Earth, although that he was defeated by Max and Steel. After these events, he reconstructs himself, and discover about Miles Dread's betrayal, later deciding to go to Earth with his full armada of Ultralinks, while the only hope for N-Tek and the world, was the Turbo Star. In the last two episodes of Season 2, N-Tek built an platform to fight against Makino, while he was using his full power to destroy it, and later absorb Earth. When Max and Steel enter in his ship, they discover that Jim McGrath is still alive, and Makino starts to fight against Max Steel with his modes, although that later, he was successfully defeated by Max, Steel, and Jim McGrath. After this defeat, his host was permanently killed, and the only piece of Makino that was left, was his processing unit. However, he later warns every Ultralink in Earth about the heritage of being the commander of Ultralinks, creating also an competition. In the competition, Makino revealed to be alive, and took the control of Maxwell McGrath (while Steel was seeing how was Makino created), and later of Jim McGrath. After almost causing Jim's death, Maxwell McGrath and Steel decides to launch him in the sun, which probably, caused his permanent death, although that his creator said that he couldn't be destroyed. Makino's Hosts So far, Makino only had three hosts, being them: *Alien Scientist (1st host) *Maxwell McGrath (2nd) *Jim McGrath (3rd and last) Appearence The appearance Makino may vary according to the host which has bound. However, in its Ultralink form, Makino is shown as being mainly blue, black and yellow, with four claws / legs protruding from its bottom. When he bonded with the scientist, he had considerably increased his muscle mass, creating a wide, bulky being, but with contrast in his original colors, blue, black, and yellow, while the Ultralink is located on his forehead, and some floating parts on the back. After his defeat when he connected with Max, the armor of Turbo Base Mode practically remained the same, it just changed the physical appearance of Max, as the black skin and yellow eyes, and armor with blue and floating parts, while an sphere (similar to that one eye of a Ultralink) is seen in the chest. When he bonded with Jim McGrath, the central processing unit was fixed in his head, although that the appearance didn't changed. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''With Makino's size and body type, he is very powerful, further with his modes. * '''Superhuman Speed: He is very fast, even in his Main Mode. * Superhuman Endurance: '''He has shown to be highly durable after being attacked by allmost all of Max's Turbo Modes and being knocked out by just a few seconds and returns to fight harmless. * '''Yellow Lasers: '''Makino possesses the ability to shoot powerful lasers orbs and stationary laser blasts that were powerful enough to destroy many of N-Tek's vehicles. * '''Technokinesis: '''Makino possesses the ability to control and tear apart technology. * '''Tech Absorption: '''Like his past incarnation, Makino can absorb technology and make modes out of them. He presumably can absorb other materials, like glass, since he absorbed his container during his creation. * '''Size Alteration: '''He can alter his size as long he is on a Makino Ship by absorbing parts of the floor or walls. * '''Creation of Ships: Makino can create ships, which can generate more Ultralinks, moreover, invading planets and destroying them. He controls also a more powerful weapon known as Alphalink, which is able to absorb an entire planet without much effort. * Regeneration: Makino is able to quickly regenerate in some days, which makes him virtually unstoppable. According to his creator, if Makino is about to die, he is able to regenerate. * Float: Makino is able to levitate, as well in his Ultralink form. * '''Adaptation: '''Makino is able to adapt to any type of energy when he bonds to a host, for example, the T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Modes Gallery Trivia * Makino is the leader of all of the Ultralinks. * Makino came to Earth sixteen years ago, which was the first Ultralink Invasion of Earth that Jim McGrath, Max's father and the original Max Steel and an T.U.R.B.O Energy powered alien from a planet called Tachyon, stopped. * Makino was defeated by Max Steel using Turbo Rocket Mode in Makino Strikes: Part 2. * Makino wished to dissect Steel to find out why he rebelled, something no Ultralink's ever willingly done. * He is capable of removing the steel suit from Max without killing him, but this will cause Max to overload with T.U.R.B.O Energy. * In Makino Strikes, he only had two new modes, Makino Jet Mode, and Makino Tank Mode. This was a reference to the original Makino, since the Jet and Tank mode were the first that they got. * Previously, the Turbo Star was the last hope to win the battle against Makino. N-Tek was also creating a monster named Morphos to destroy Makino, but he was going to convert into the most powerful threat in the way. * Makino's purpose in live is to absorb and expand. * Originally, Makino, instead of being an Ultralink linked with a host, was going to be only one entity. In the first Season 2 trailer, the Ultralink located on Makino's head was seen, but only as an sphere resembling an Ultralink, while in the actual Season 2, the sphere moves and has a black tone where is located. * It is rumored that the form of alien scientist that Makino had, was originally the most powerful mode of the previous incarnation of Makino. The idea was scrapped, but later used in the reboot. * In the alien scientist form, Makino notably had some characteristcs of its previous incarnation, like the sphere on his chest, and the Ultralink, that resembles the sphere that the previous incarnation had. * Makino seems to have the ability of, besides being able to absorbing machines, absorb other materials such as glass, and as a result he would become greater, turning everything that he touches, as the Alien Scientist's Assistant said. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Evil Ultralinks Category:Male Characters Category:Alien Category:Deceased Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1